My Confession
by XxRagDollxX
Summary: A short one shot about what happens after Harry defeats Voldemort and the loss and grief Draco experiences. Draco POV.


**A/N: **Hi guys! This is a short story i wrote YEARS ago, when i was 13 i think. I wrote it on some notebook paper, which is all torn and scruffy now. It was done i think just after the 4th book came out, so i know it's all wrong and i know it's not how the actual battle ends! It's one of my earliest fan fictions so it's pretty rushed and yeah. Anyway, give it a read and let me know what you think!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>I watch as you fall to your knees, hands over your face as violent sobs rack your body. You've finally defeated the Dark Lord.<p>

I raise my Death Eater's mask and your eyes find mine as I begin to walk towards you, stepping over fallen bodies as I move.

You begin to stand, tears falling freely from your emerald eyes, but a much larger Death Eater forces you back to the ground. I recognise him instantly as my father, Lucius Malfoy. He raises his mask and grins wickedly.

"You've finally defeated the Dark Lord, Potter. I congratulate you." He growls menacingly, drawing a dagger from a hidden sheath. His wand lay a few feet away, broken and useless.

I run towards you as he presses the dagger against your slender neck. He laughs and draws the knife back and plunges it into your chest. I watch as he raises the knife to strike again but he is suddenly knocked over by a spell. The killing curse. I look around to see who had cast it, and then look down to see my wand in my own hand, pointed at him. I watch as he rolls off you, surprise etched into his face for all eternity. I'd killed my father.

You look up at me, shocked, blood dribbling from your lips and down your chin. I drop to your side and remove your hands from the wound in your chest. Your shirt is stained with blood.

"Draco? What-" I silence you with a finger and gather you into my arms and apparate back to your apartment. Gently, so gently, I lay you down on the couch and begin rummaging through my clothes, looking for my wand.

"Harry, I have to heal you." My voice is trembling, but you shake your head and begin coughing, blood spraying from your chapped lips. I search all my pockets. My wand isn't there. I slump in defeat, knowing there's no way I can heal you without it.

"No Draco." You stammer. "I-I've nothing to live for anymore. Everyone's dead." Another coughing fit wracks your body, spraying more blood.

"No Harry, that's not true. I-I need you." I whisper softly, tears rolling silently down my cheeks as I watch the life bleed out of you. You smile painfully and my heart aches for that smile.

"I have to tell you Draco," you begin softly, and I lean closer to hear you. "I love you, Draco. I always have." I begin to sob loudly at your confession and take your hand into my own, holding on for dear life.

"I know you do." I whisper through my tears. "I love you too, Harry. Please, _please _don't leave me." I cry harder as I see tears in your eyes.

"I can't live like this anymore, Draco. My whole life I've suffered, I've lost my family, my friends… Now it's my turn to leave." Your breath becomes shallow and I lean down and kiss your bloody lips, still squeezing your hand.

"I need you, Harry…" I whisper into your ear. You look up at me through haunted and pained eyes and in that look I see how much you've suffered.

"I love you so much, Draco." You gasp and cough up more blood. You've lost so much it's a wonder you have any left. "I'll love you forever."

"I love you too, Harry. I always will. I love you so much." You smile at me through bloody lips, and I watch as your eyes close. Your breathing slows, each breath causing you pain. With one last look at your bloodied form, I kiss your lips softly and stand, apparating back to Malfoy Manor. That last look at your bloody, dying face will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Upon arriving home I find that my mother has gone to live in Paris with friends, leaving me my father's entire fortune. I don't care. I ignore the frantic house elves and go straight to my room where I lay for days, weeks, without eating or bathing. When I sleep, I see you dying in front of me, again and again. Eventually, I stop sleeping and just lay there; feeling numb for the loss of my one, true love.

I sometimes curse you for leaving me like this; lost, heartbroken and alone. There are also times when I want to go back to your apartment and bring your body back to Malfoy Manor with me. But then I tell myself to stop, that if I go back I'll have to see you again, the way I left you broken and bloodied, alone to die. How long did it take? Minutes? Hours? Days? Surely not that long.

Sometime later, I don't know when, I was disturbed from my troubling thoughts by a nervous house elf, telling me I have a visitor. Your face bursts through my mind instantly and I push the elf aside and rush to the entrance hall, filled with new hope.

I stop outside the door to compose myself, and then step bravely into the long hall expectantly. My heart drops instantly when I see, not you, but a rather annoyed and impatient Blaise Zabini. I sigh as I feel all hope leave me, my heart feeling like it will burst from pain, grief and loneliness. I walk towards the other man, disappointment evident on my face.

"Expecting someone else, Draco?" Blaise asks, obviously not caring. I shake my head no and Blaise dismisses my response with a bored wave of his hand. I watch as he walks up to me, his robes swishing about him.

"Anyway Draco," he continues. "I'm here to tell you that your father is dead and everything he owned is now yours." I nod my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak. It seems they don't know I was the one that killed my father. Blaise stares at me for a long moment before nodding his head and leaves without another word.

I walk slowly to one of the leather couches my mother was so fond of and collapse into a fit of loud sobs. I stay that way, curled and crying, for a long time until a house elf disturbs me, brandishing a letter addressed to myself.

I wiped my eyes and, disgustingly, my nose on the sleeve of my robe and take the letter. The handwriting looks strangely familiar and I turn the letter over in my hands a few times, trying to put a face and name to the familiar writing. Unable to, I turn it back over and slip the letter, written on a fine parchment, out of the envelope to reveal a long letter in the same memorable handwriting.

My eyes widen as I finally figure out whose handwriting it is. Your face flashes through my mind and I grip the letter tightly to still my trembling hands, eager to read what you've written, hope once again flowing through my entire self.

'Dear Draco,

We've never been the best of friends but for years I've silently watched you from afar. I've watched as you changed from a cute, little boy into a strikingly handsome man.

I hated fighting with you all these years, but I had to make like I hated you. My friends would have disowned me if they'd ever found out and I hated to imagine your reaction if you'd known. We were sworn enemies.

When you caught me staring at you I would quickly change my look of longing to one of hate and scorn. I want you to know that every glare, curse and fight between us broke my heart. I wanted to be near you, to hold you in my arms forever. I never wanted us to be enemies; I wanted us to be lovers.

I hated and envied every girl I saw you with, my anger burning with every fibre of my being. _I _should have been the one you loved. I would have killed for you, Draco. I will love you forever, Draco Malfoy. Don't ever forget it.

Love always,

Harry Potter'

I read the letter three times before I finally put it down. I stare blankly at the wall for a few moments, thoughts floating aimlessly in and out of my mind. I'm distracted from my thoughts by a voice from behind me.

"I wrote that letter weeks ago. Before Voldemort was killed. Before I lost everyone."

I freeze. My spine stiffens. I can hear footsteps walking slowly toward me but I don't dare turn around. I close my eyes, breathing quickly. It can't be real. I know I'm imagining it. It seems I've finally lost it. But no. I open my eyes, and there you are.

"Harry." I whisper your name and a smile comes to your lips. You kneel in front of me and take my hands. I sit still, unable to move, afraid you'll disappear the moment I reach out and touch you. When you don't, I reach up and touch your face, my fingers trailing lightly over your cheeks, your lips, your glasses. Then I pull you into my arms, holding you to my chest so tightly, terrified you'll leave me again.

"Draco." You voice is muffled against my chest and I loosen my grip on you and you pull away. I stare into your emerald green eyes, unable to believe that you're here.

"Draco, I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere." You speak softly but your words hold no meaning. I can't stop staring at you. It's surreal. Finally, I'm able to speak.

"Harry? How are you here?" You go to stand and my grip on your hands tightens. You smile at me and stand, coming to sit beside me. I don't resist as you pull me into your arms now, my head resting on your chest as you speak.

"I don't know. I remember you leaving me and I thought that was it. I thought I was dead. I closed my eyes and I thought I died but I think I just passed out. Because the next thing I know, I'm in St Mungos hospital. My chest was wrapped up and I was in horrible pain, but I knew I was alive. I don't know how I got to the hospital. The nurses don't either. They said they just found me on the street outside the emergency ward, bleeding to death. The dagger had missed my heart, but one of my lungs was punctured. As soon as I was well enough, I left. I went home. I found my wand on my table, even though I've no idea how it got there. And then I came straight to you."

I don't speak. I can't. Instead, I pull away from you and turn around so I'm facing you. You smile at me and, with a strangled sob I throw my arms around you and kiss you. I feel you wince in pain, but you grip me just as tight.

"I love you Harry." I say, breaking our kiss. "I was so lost without you. I'm so sorry for all the years we've fought. I've loved you for so long. Please Harry, don't leave me. I can't lose you again." I know I'm rambling but I can't stop. You smile and god, you're so beautiful when you smile.

"I know, Draco." You reply, entwining your fingers with mine. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." We kiss again, and it's like I can feel this weight being thrown from my shoulders. It doesn't matter who saved you, all that matters is that you're with me now. And I'm never leaving you again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There it is! One of my first stories. Handwritten originally and typed up for your enjoyment :) Please review!


End file.
